Morgeth Feralheart
:"Orc o' ol' s'ould know 'is place, or 'is soul will end up in pieces. I ain't part o' no council, bu' t'eir memories be in m'blood! I will -kill- y'to show m'authority, jus' like Grommash would've in th'past! I be y'Varog'Gor, y'superior in -every- aspect." :- Morgeth to an unruly orc. Morgeth Feralheart is a High Blade commanding the Varog'Gor of the Red Blade tribe, led by Chieftain Kozgugore Feraleye. Whilst her past is tainted by insanity and criminal activity, Morgeth has today claimed a place of authority amongst her kin. Despite being a warlock Morgeth has proven to be loyal to the Horde and her tribe, and will die fighting for their ideals. Biography Daughter of the sands Morgeth's first memories are those of bitter survival. Her fragmented recollection of her childhood has led her to draw her own conclusions. She firmly believes herself to having been abandoned by her parents, who left her to die in the vastness of a desert landscape. The harshness of the environment shaped the orc child into a remorseless creature, driven only by her need to eat and drink. In the end, Morgeth was more beast than orc, and cowardly scavenged from whatever the larger predators left behind. She became filled with envy over the strength and tenacity of these creatures, and hated the softness of her own flesh. The orc was kept reasonably sane by the fact that despite not remembering any ties to her people, she dreamt about them. In due time, however, even those dreams became an object of resentment and hatred for Morgeth. Believing herself unwanted, to the degree that her parents had in fact left her to die, she eventually grew to think that the dreams were only there to taunt her and remind her of what she could never have. One day, she denounced her connections to whatever spirits may whisper to her during her lonely nights, and decided to embrace the harsh reality as it was. From that night to this day, Morgeth's dreams are only of the kind that haunts her. Severing the ties to the essence of her heritage left Morgeth vulnerable to more things than death. The void that consumed her being, causing her to degenerate even further into a bestial state of mind, ached to be filled with something; strength and power. Such a wish can be dangerous at any time and place, and the deserts proved no different. It was the fel that granted Morgeth her final wish, and even though it is uncertain how and when she invited it in, she has been heard claiming that she gave everything to have its power. Despite forging a connection with the fel, Morgeth remained a pitiful creature in the midst of the deserts. Her powers were unreliable, and her body had become so frail and emaciated that even calling upon them threatened to kill her. The young orc's diseased mind was driven to the brink of insanity, when she suddenly stumbled upon a small goblin caravan. This would become an event most crucial in the shaping of this orc's path back to her people. On the road Too weak to kill, and perhaps slightly intriguied, Morgeth became a somewhat reluctant traveling companion to the goblins. In exchange for her aid with physical labour, the orc child was promised to be taken to an actual settlement of her own kind. The existence of Orgrimmar was finally revealed to her. Against all odds, Morgeth befriended an elderly goblin female who was part of the caravan. The goblin helped the young orc learn more of her kin, and even took it upon herself to tutor Morgeth in the orcish tongue. To this day, Morgeth still talks with a strange accent, inherited from these times. It was also during her initial meeting with the goblins that Morgeth gave herself a name, after realising that "orc" was only a mean through which to describe her entire race, and not her true identity. As the caravan drew closer to Orgrimmar, the goblin female succumbed to a fit of guilt, and confessed to Morgeth that there was no intention to bring her the entire way to Orgrimmar, but that she would instead be taken by boat to Booty Bay to be sold at a slave market. The goblin urged Morgeth to flee while she still could, and was kind enough to point her in the direction of the city they had initially set out to reach. Hastily and distraught, the young orc was sent out on her own again, but she was determined to reach Orgrimmar. Perhaps because she, in the depths of her own mind, dared hope that her family would be there to embrace her. Just as those dreams of old had promised. Orgrimmar From when she first laid eyes on the orcish city, it took Morgeth a week to dare to actually enter it. The cold nights of Durotar offered her a new set of enemies, and being chased by quillboar was the final push this orc needed to finally enter what could potentially be her new home. Having been raised i the wilds, Morgeth was somewhat foreign to the idea of coin and trading services. Her brief encounter with the goblins had taught her some, but nothing could have prepared her for the cultural chaos that is Orgrimmar. Amidst the haggling trolls, goblins and orcs, the young orc was gripped with fear. Cowering in the masses, Morgeth kept herself hidden in an entirely new fashion. She paid no heed to social rules, and that which pushed her down a road of crime and ill behaviour was not greed, but hunger. It seemed only natural to her to do whatever she could to survive, regardless of the predators surrounding her. She could already sense it, however, that even amongst those that were supposed to be like her, she was already different. Morgeth's emaciated frame did make her stand out from the crowd, as did the tattered clothes the goblins had left her with. Not to mentions her hands, which had been branded by her deal made with the fel. Instead of denying the blood given curse she shared with her peers, Morgeth had embraced it fully, which would come back to haunt her for the rest of her life. Orphanage Morgeth never bothered with counting the years of her life; the one time that mattered was how long it would be to the next drink or meal. She was, however, around twelve years old when she first came into contact with Orgrimmar's orphanage. Two grunts had found the orc child stealing, and with the obviousness of lacking parents shoved into her face once more, Morgeth was handed over to Matron Battlewail. Her stay there would prove anything but peaceful. The social hierarchy that existed within the orphanage amongst the older children did not suit Morgeth well. She understood little to nothing of how to care for the smaller children, whilst she frequently found herself getting into fights with those of her own size. At a certain age, the young orcs would be forced to leave the orphanage. Many of them would then enlist to become grunts of Orgrimmar, safeguarding the city they had grown up in themselves. For some, however, exiting the orphanage meant something else. Those few orcs were attracted to the Drag and the cleft of Shadow, where dark deeds brewed like a troll stew. There they would become infamous thieves, mercenaries, whores and whatever titles one can gain in the gutter. The marks upon Morgeth's skin was one of the many reasons why she got herself into so many fights, and it sparked curiosity in matron Battlewail, who eventually sent for a shaman to speak with the young orc. It was this elderly shaman who first spoke to Morgeth about the fel, and the kind of orcs that dwelled in the bowels of Orgrimmar; the cleft. Some of the other children, having eavesdropped on the conversation, made quick work of mocking the small, strange female for her affiliation with that which had threatened to doom their race not long ago. Some particularly vindictive individuals of the older orphans went as far as to threaten with death. Still keen on survival, Morgeth saw little choice but to run away. She fled the orphanage, and retreated where she could - at the very least - find some of her supposed peers. Perhaps it was down there she truly belonged, amongst thieves and whores. The Cleft called out to her. Survival of the lowest The seedy underworld of Orgrimmar held secrets aplenty, especially for a young orc looking for any means to stay alive. Morgeth's descent down into the den of the warlocks did not go unnoticed. She became a brief object of interest of a few of the older warlocks, who were keen to see what could possibly have been taught to an orphan who - to their knowledge - had not been tutored by a fellow warlock. Some opted that she be killed, due to her undisciplined nature. In the end, however, Morgeth was dismissed and became of no further interest to the circle of warlocks. She was a rat in their midst. And like a rat, she then lived. Again succumbing to the simple actions of theft, Morgeth kept herself alive, but just barely. Surrounding herself with the worst of the worst, be it warlocks, whores, murderers and thieves, it takes a rat to make it out in one piece. Scavenging of whatever others left behind, occasionally snatching from the market, and avoiding becoming a victim herself, became Morgeth's way of life. She made her home by sleeping in the narrow nooks between the huts in the Cleft, many times managing to escape harm by pushing her emaciated body into cramped areas where few could follow. But no matter the escape route, there was no way for Morgeth to avoid what was coming. As her cursed, erratic powers began to manifest once more, whispers stirred in the dark. Whispers about a criminal gang working their way to the very core of Orgrimmar. Word spread about the coming of the Sixty Thieves. The Gang In truth, it took a long time before Morgeth took any real notice of the Sixty thieves, and this simply because she managed to avoid them for so long. Soon enough, their dominion over the Drag's criminal activity was undisputed, and Morgeth found herself cornered, both physically and mentally. The Sixty represented a superior predator, because with their sheer numbers and intelligence, they were not only allowed to survive, but to do so well. They bribed the grunts into silence, and suffered no anguish to the stray figures skulking about. Eventually the young orc was drawn to the fact that she might be a part of all this, would the Sixty only see some promise in her. Devoted to this, Morgeth made an attempt at furthering her skills with the fel, but this time in a more academic manner. Having gathered the necessary silver, she was finally able to convince one of the Cleft's warlocks to give her a lesson. And so, the day came when Morgeth approached the Sixty Thieves, and gained entry into their ranks. This mostly due to the fact that one more thief would not hurt, rather than her expertise in any area. As a thief, Morgeth slowly acquired some allies, even if most of her initial relations in the thieves were tentative and a bit clumsily handled on her part. The few orcs Morgeth met in the Sixty Thieves were all convinced that honour had long since died. With such conviction Morgeth's childhood fantasies finally perished entirely. Even the heroes of her imagination could not survive. Taint When joining the thieves, anyone was forced to pick a new name for themselves, forsaking their prior identity. Whilst this might have been a challenge to some, it was not for Morgeth. In an attempt to cast away the horrors of the past, she adopted the new psuoedonym. In the gutters of Orgrimmar, Taint was born. The thieves did not shun the young orc for being a warlock, and in a way Morgeth's new name let her embrace her curse and her taint. It was pity, and perhaps a misplaced sense of kinship, that made the acting enforcer of the thieves take notice of her. Calling himself Crude, the older orc took Morgeth under his wing and attempted to teach her the more subtle ways of survival. The relationship eventually took a romantic turn, but was conflicted from the very start. Crude took pride in planning ahead, whilst Morgeth could not break the habit of living on a day to day basis. Whilst Morgeth may have been a grand survivor, Taint was a useless thief. At this level of thievery, one had to do more than rely on speed and a lithe body. A favourite method of the Sixty was to gang up upon unknowing travelers in the Drag, as was the case the day they encountered an orc warrior by the name of Gnash. Caught by the warrior's blade, Morgeth was nearly disembowelled. She was not alone in frequently getting hurt, however, as most of the gang were somehow prone to get into trouble. Crude's sinister plots caught up with him, and in a fit of desperation, he faked his own murder. This event left Morgeth in turmoil, believing herself to have failed protecting the one person who had ever made any attempt at taking care of her. Numbing the pain of such a loss, the young orc found solace in the friendship in a pair of new thieves, being the male orcs calling themselves Trill and Gash. The three would spend a lot of time together, and whilst their thieving conquests were more successful than usual, it would eventually have to come to an end. It was during an act of revenge against the orc Gnash, who's actions still were fresh in the memories of most thieves, that both Trill and Gash were nearly killed by the warrior and his friend Greggar Ironfoot. Morgeth tried to aid in tending the two back to health, but the event left Gash blind and in time he left the thieves, never being able to surpass his handicap. Trill and Morgeth, however, grew closer. When Crude eventually revealed himself to be alive, Morgeth grew furious, and thought herself betrayed. Her descent into madness was perfected by her attempting to murder Crude, which promptly ended their relationship, and left her open to Trill's advances. Beginning to think of the thieves as a family of sort, Morgeth became plagued with the inadequacy of her powers. Wishing to protect those around her, she began to delve deeper into the teachings of the Cleft. She was encouraged by Trill, who claimed that he would need protection. But to embrace the fel proved dangerous, because with every sliver of power gained, Morgeth's sanity seemed to wane. She began to bleed profoundly from her nose and mouth, and her nights were consumed by nightmares. Eventually she did not sleep at all. Red Dogs and Thieves The only force not willing to be bribed into looking the other way when it came to the thieves, was the well known Red blade tribe. Even though the two opposing groups had a shaky truce, which stated that the thieves would never steal from other orcs, they held little love for each other. Morgeth was initially curious of the tribe, said to consist only of orcs. Stories of old, and perhaps with some faint hope for herself, fuelled that curiosity. Despite being told to keep her distance, she sought contact with the tribe, and was approached by one of its members, a male by the name of Mhokdor Spinesnapper. The orc was an old warlord, used to getting his will done, and when Morgeth proved difficult, she was punished accordingly. This left the warlock with a bitter taste in her mouth, and was the initial blow that would eventually lead her to regard the Red Blades as nothing but a pack of honourless dogs. Over time, the animosity between the thieves and the orcs grew. The Red blade's chieftain Kozgugore Feraleye had returned to lead his orcs down the desired path. The thieves took notice of his renewed efforts, and even Morgeth did not fail to notice the new presence amidst those that threatened her dysfunctional family. She could do little, however, before things took a turn for the worse. A king's mistake Since the day Morgeth first joined the Thieves, the gang had been ruled by a bandit King. The title itself was passed to the thief ruthless enough to claim it, and during Morgeth's time in the Sixty, the one who held it was a forsaken man known by the name of Boom. Boom's insanity was well known, both within the thieves and beyond. The bandit king had unnerving habits, amongst which one was his fascination with eyes. On plenty of of occasions, he would rip out the eye of an enemy, perhaps even some friends. The eyes were later placed in large glass jars, which the king kept with himself. Regardless of his insanity, Boom was still the unquestionable leader of the Sixty, and nobody would challenge him for his title, until he did something so dire that it could not be ignored. Together with two other thieves, King Boom paid a visit to Orgrimmar's orphanage. When they left, the orphanage was set ablaze, and when the flames cleared five of the children were dead, and several left badly injured. Rumour soon spread of who was responsible for the fiendish deed, and the city of Orgrimmar was teeming with fear and anger. Perhaps surprisingly, those feelings where shared by a number of thieves as well. Several did not agree with what the King had done, and amongst those was Morgeth herself. Whilst she held no love for those orphans who had tormented in the past, Morgeth saw little use in murdering children. Fearing a counter-attack from the city guards, or perhaps the famous Red blades, Morgeth and several of her friends fled to the far corners of the world. There they would fuel each others discontent, and what began as disgruntled whispers, slowly grew into a plot to overthrow the King that had wronged them so. Filled with an almost sincere care for her fellow thieves, Morgeth assumed a prominent role in the plotting against the King. Whilst the elven thief named Ghost hungered for the title of king for himself, the young warlock cared little for such sentiments of power. She craved revenge, and who better to claim it than those that thought themselves to honourable? Your Highness Not sharing her plan with any of the thieves, Morgeth took it upon herself to, one night in Garadar, approach Kozgugore Feraleye. With him being chieftain of the Red blade tribe, Morgeth argued that he, if anyone, would feel anger over what the king had done. The warlock became convinced that if she only offered the king out on a platter, knowing few thieves would help him, that the Red blades would surely be able to take care of him. Regardless of such a conviction, it was a truly nervous, young orc that approached the chieftain. Perhaps sensing her insecurities, the older orc refused her offer. This marked the beginning of several meetings between the two, and with every meeting the flavour became more and more bitter. They would argue, and when Morgeth finally spoke up on her opinions of the red blade orcs, the chieftain made it clear to her that she would either leave him be, or she would die. This struck a nerve with the young orc, who was torn between either viewing the older chieftain as one of her childhood heroes, or as a pompous bigot. Kozgugore dubbed her "Highness", being a bitter reminder of her ties to the thieves and their king, as well as a remark upon her argumentative, demanding nature. Angered over how the chieftain viewed her, Morgeth retreated to her fellow thieves, only to find them stuck in the same situation as before. She slowly grew to realise how, despite any efforts made by her, they would always end up getting themselves into trouble. She was reminded by Kozgugore's prediction of how she would die alone, without any family to properly care for her passing or her pyre, because such was the fate of an outcast thief. The chieftain did end up giving Morgeth a proper fire, but it was not her body that burned, but her home. Together with his orcs, the chieftain finally decided to exact revenge on the thieves, burning their hideout to the ground and banishing them from Orgrimmar. Unlike with most of her friends, this action did not spark any hatred within Morgeth. Instead she almost dared view the Red blades' action as just, which led to even more doubt, not only of herself, but the situation she had put herself into. For love Eventually Morgeth was driven to a point where she knew that she would have to change. Something within her compelled her to turn away from her days of thievery and make a last push towards doing something honourable with her life. Perhaps she could sense the coming of her own death, and in the looming prospects of such a thing, she was reminded of how the chieftain had said that she would die forgotten and alone. This resulted in her somewhat hasty decision to join the Horde in its fighting in Shadowmoon valley. There Morgeth was thrown into the fray, raised above the rank of peon only due to her affinity for fel magic. Had the Horde been less desperate she would perhaps have met her demise then and there, put down at kor'kron's mercy, but again the young warlock was allowed to live. She corresponded with Red blade chieftain during these events, telling him about the realisations that dawned upon her as she fought. Eventually Morgeth's uselessness in the field led to her accompaning one of the few messengers back to Orgrimmar. It was in Durotar, on the hill overlooking Razor Hill, that she finally met the chieftain again, and burned her thief's tabard. But whilst the smoke of the garment spiralled towards the sky, Morgeth would not forget her friends in the thieves, and for a very long time, they would be the people she considered her closest family. One can always argue that it was the inspiration of honour and glory that drove Morgeth to take her initial, wobbly steps out of the gutter. Truth is, the reason behind it was so much simpler. Kozgugore Feraleye did, after all, represent everything her childhood dreams had told her about orcs. He was strong, older, experienced and had a strong sense of honour. He commanded his orcs with confidence, and whatever spark of admiration Morgeth had initially felt now burned like a raging fire inside of her. The young orc's infatuation was in no way innocent, but instead bordered on sheer obsession. She went to such lengths as to disguise herself, letting their frequent meetings persist under the guise of someone else, even if revealing herself would surely result in her imminent death. Whatever curses she might have spoken, or which ears having listened to her pleas, Morgeth's chase did finally pay off. Not only did the chieftain swear by blood to protect her from the thieves, even when she had revealed herself to be his hated "Highness", but she was soon able to squeeze more passionate promises from him as well A world painted Red Kozgugore kept true to his blood given word, and protected Morgeth from the thieves. Eventually, he did so much more than that. When it became clear that Morgeth was with child, she was introduced to one of the tribe's shamans, an orc named Norviskrall. Because whilst Morgeth had managed to get pregnant, her previous life - being one of starvation and fel magic - made it impossible for her to carry the child enough for it to survive. Desperate for a solution, Morgeth pleaded with Norviskrall to aid her. Whilst Kozgugore's ties to the child were kept secret, Norviskrall conducted a ritual through which he was able to communicate with a spirit. The spirit turned out to be no other than Kraag the Wolfking, an ancestor of the Red blade tribe. His blessing secured the life of the unborn child, and it was in honour of him that Morgeth and Kozgugore later named their firstborn Kraag. With Morgeth pregnant, and the tribe slowly growing to accept her presence, Kozgugore finally made his choice official. He would take the young warlock as his mate, and despite some eyebrows being raised at such a thing, the two set out on the ritual mating hunt. They made vows in blood to each other, and Morgeth had finally gained the family she had always been longing for. It seemed only natural for her to eventually join the tribe as well, but Morgeth took her time. She knew that it would be hard for the orcs to fully accept her, given her history as a thief and a warlock, and she did not want to gain their rivalry by appearing to be favoured by the chieftain himself. After some months Morgeth put such concerns aside, and entered the Red blade tribe as a new blood. This marked the dawn of a new life for the young orc, having finally escaped the destructive path of her previous life. Northrend and Bonds made in Blood Morgeth did not had long to settle into her new role of being not only a mate, but a mother to be, and a somewhat honourable orc. Whilst trying to refrain from the highly addictive use of fel magic, she was quickly drawn into the events that originated from the scourge in the north. Having gotten used to a life in the shadow, Morgeth felt the harsh clash of reality when she was confronted with the raging war that followed. She accompanied Kozgugore and the warchief Thrall during the Battle for the Undercity, and followed her tribe to Northrend where she battled the scourge. Such fighting, however, made it hard for her to keep abstinent from the use of the fel. Through her continuing use Morgeth grew more powerful, something that led her to take further lessons in control from the warlocks in the Cleft of shadow. Both to the chieftain's great dismay. It was during this time that Morgeth met two female orc that she began to regard as especially important. First was Mazguul Sharpeye, a budding shaman of a maternal nature that came to be regarded as one of the tribe's wisest members. Despite her previous encounters with shamans, thinking them stuck up and full of themselves, Morgeth could not stop herself from becoming very fond of Mazguul. She'd protect the other female, and was in turn rewarded with a precious friend. Eventually the two became sisters, sworn to each other in blood, a bond that is of great importance to Morgeth. Aside from Mazguul, Morgeth also met another female by the name of Nazkhur Iceblood, who had died during battle and been raised as a death knight by the infamous Lich King. Nazkhur was early on eager to prove her mettle, and made it clear to both Morgeth and Kozgugore that they were to be protected and safeguarded by her. Despite her tough exterior, Nazkhur was an orc full of humour and honour, and Morgeth tied bonds of sisterhood to her as well. The strength lent to her by her sisters would soon prove vital to Morgeth, as chieftain Kozgugore suddenly went missing for a number of months. As the chieftain dealt with the demons of his past, Morgeth's entire world was shattered. She was with child, and could first hand witness the decline of her orcish tribe as they struggled to maintain a brave visage, despite the lack of Kozgugore's leadership. Despite her knack for despair, Morgeth would not give up on Kozgugore. Instead she wasted all of her resources, and some of the tribe's own as well, to hire professional scouts to look for Kozgugore. When all her coin had been wasted, she set out herself, often accompanied by Mazguul, as the two searched for the lost chieftain. Kozgugore was found many weeks later, when several members of the tribe had begun to assume him dead. He was soon back to his full health, and resumed his undisputed leadership of the tribe. It was then that Morgeth finally gave birth to her firstborn son, who came to carry the name Kraag. Mind and Heart WIP Personality Morgeth's easily characterized as a loud, brash youngster, who harbours the tell tale signs of being a warlock. She's paranoid, selfish, power-hungry and sports a fiery temper. Regardless of this, Morgeth also possesses qualities of a maternal nature, and once her trust is gained, she's a fiercely loyal friend and mate. She harbours a deep fear of being inadequate and to be cast out by those she care about, which in turn causes Morgeth to often be overly possessive. Prone to such dark thoughts, she is more than often on the verge of sinking deeper into the insanity that plagues most warlocks. Food is still a stressful issue for Morgeth. Due to having lived most of her life in starvation, she overeats at any opportunity given. She also has an irrational fear that others might steal her food away from her, causing her to not be the finest of dinner companions. Worth mentioning is also the fact that Morgeth can eat just about anything, and not be revolted by it. Food is simply food. Appearance Whilst Morgeth's not tall, nor broad, she still carries herself with noticeable confidence. She has an oval-shaped face, composed of sharp features, and fiercely blue eyes that often reflect her hot temper as well as her obvious youth. A rich gathering of black hair is tied into a tail at the back of Morgeth's head, the long strands of it reaching far down her back. Morgeth's olive skin carries the vast array of scars she has acquired over the years, of which the most noticeable are the ones marking both sides of her neck and shoulders. What truly allows her to stand out from the common orc is that Morgeth's use of fel magic has left her branded with dark imprints, that taint her hands and wrists. Morgeth's muscular frame is usually found garbed in heavily armoured robes, and she hides the youth of her face underneath the ragged shape of a wolf mask. The only jewellery she dons are a few rings in her ears, but also a finely crafted necklace made out of bone. Often kept with her, hanging from her belt on a chain, is the skull of a female orc. Category:Orcs Category:Characters Category:Orcs Category:Females Category:Warlocks Category:Horde Characters